The Flower of a Nightmare
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: Sherry has grown dependent on Brago, but with the end of the war coming closer and closer, what will this dependence turn into? Horrible with descriptions okay. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_"Good bye, Sherry." _

_I felt my heart quaking in my chest, my breaths coming in short, harsh gasps. I knew this would be the end of me. I knew this was when I would die; truth be told, I wasn't ready, though. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to…_

_"Radom…!"_

_And then the fire came. It was like Koko was throwing my life at my face, hurling it back at me and laughing._

_And then it exploded, and I could hear Koko turning and walking away._

_And yet I was alive._

_And so I searched for the reason, and that's when I saw Brago. Fear gripped at my neck like a demon I couldn't see. My words were caught in a vice I called my throat._

_But this was the moment a promise was made. This was the day that Brago planted a seed deep within myself. It was a seed neither him nor I saw._

_It was the seed of love, destined to blossom into a flower._

_A flower named Sherry._

* * *

><p>The loud ringing of a bell echoed throughout the mansion, snapping me out of my bitter flashback. The smoke detector had gone off, a numerous amount of maids and servants hurried in to where I was, franticly checking to see what had happened and if my well-being was intact.<p>

I was only faintly aware of Brago's presence behind me. It was funny, really. I could always count on Brago to be there- I think he babied me in that aspect, and I was becoming dependent on him. I was surprised at how easily I froze at the sight of a small stove fire; once again, though, Brago was there. He was always there. And in the back of my mind I knew that was for my own good, but when I turned to walk away and past him, I spoke up with annoyance in my voice.

"I don't need you for a stove fire, Brago." I didn't see him look at me or even acknowledge my words, and so I kept walking, aiming for the large staircase that was conveniently placed in the middle of my living room. I let my feet carry me all the way up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

It was odd thinking about the past. It had been nearly a year since that incident. A year…

Brago had been with me for a year so far, and I had grown accustom to him always being around. I don't know what brought me to start thinking about all of this right now, after a small stove fire, but it did. I insisted that my chef let me cook my own eggs, and yet I couldn't even do that by myself.

Was I that spoiled? Was I that pathetic?

"Fire paralyzes you." I was startled by Brago's voice, my head whipping to see him staring me down in the doorway. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Your point?" I shot back at him, my voice icy. I saw his eyes narrow at me.

"Nothing." And then he turned and walked away. I was left standing there, in the middle of my room, staring at a half open door. I sighed lowly to myself, walking over to the door to call Brago back and apologize, but when I arrived he was already gone. My face just went to an impassive glare, the expression I wore most of the time. I closed the door with an inaudible thud, turning and leaning my back against it. It was only at this moment did I become conscious of the book I was grasping in my right hand.

I always held on to Brago's book as it were my life line. I never let it leave my palm- ever. I slipped off my shoes onto the plush rug of my room and walked over to the small window seat that overlooked the garden outside. I was just about to sit down on the seat, I usually sat there to gather my thoughts, when the book illuminating. My eyes shot from that to the outside world, to the faint green light I caught on the edge of the garden.

I quickly let myself out of the window and onto the roof, running towards where the green light was. It only took me a few seconds before I stopped on the edge of the roof, a mamodo and his partner at the end of garden below me. I noticed Brago in the middle of the lawn, about three vines of some sort coming out of the ground and around him. I met eyes with him for the briefest of moments before I took out the cane he trained me with, the one with ruby jewel on the end.

It was odd, knowing Brago needed me to defeat these people, even though they were indeed weak. I pressed a button on the cane and launched the jewel at the man, wrapping around his book and flinging it out of his hand.

"_Ion gravirei," _I said calmly as Brago's hand shot toward the book, catching it in a ring of gravity and smashing it to the ground, igniting it into flames on impact. I grinned as the vines around him began to fade with the mamodo who was crying to his partner about something or another. It wasn't until he was fully gone did his partner admit defeat. I had him escorted off the grounds.

I closed the black book in my hands before looking at Brago, who was now looking at me. He nodded almost unnoticeably and I smiled weakly at him before he turned and walked back towards the building.

For a short moment, the idea of that being me, that mamodo disappearing being Brago- anchored me to my spot. I quickly shook it off though, and turned my back to where the fading lights of the mamodo could still be seen glimmering in the wind.

My ringlets flew from side to side with my pink dress, the wind colliding against it softly as I walked back into my house.

I wouldn't lose Brago like that. I knew I wouldn't.

Because my name is Sherry Belmont.

And I am writing my own destiny.

This is _my _story.

* * *

><p>Wow so I re-started because the other one was just HORRIBLE.<p>

It was so morbidly written it made me want to kill myself oh my god.

Well okay here we go tell me if this is liked or not~*

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I don't think people will read this but y'know I'm writing it anyway.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the walk from the roof to my window took forever. I didn't know what it was that was weighing down on me, or what was bothering me in the back of my mind, but I didn't really want to know.<p>

I had always been like that. I always knew that deep down there was something wrong, like a war was going on inside of me, but I never cared to find out what it was about. What was so important to me, so life dependent, which caused my body to rage a war against itself?

It was funny, really. I was raised by a woman who knew only how to powder over her problems, and never confront them. That was the problem my mom had throughout her whole life. She ran, and ran, and ran from everything and everyone; it was a problem I was determined to erase from my life and the lives of my future offspring.

I had found myself thinking about this a lot recently. I didn't know why, so I just went with it. It was like downloading something in the background of your computer. I would let the conflicts within myself run themselves out, while I went through my life, while I continued to battle the real world things.

Speaking of real world things, how long had I been standing on the roof? My eyes flickered up to see Brago walking towards me very slowly; one of his eyebrows slightly raised away from its normal positioning. I gave him a questioning look, my eyes darting from him to the book that was still secure within my grasp.

"What?" My voice wasn't very sharp, but it wasn't exactly dull. I saw him shrug lightly before speaking up in the same old monotone as he always did.

"I could ask you the same question." I didn't really understand what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes on him as he turned around, speaking to me still.

"You were standing there for a couple of minutes." I let his words sink in. I guess I had been zoning out, but I wasn't going to admit that to him anytime soon. I was about to retort with something nasty, but then I quickly held my tongue in. A small grin of sorts graced over my lips.

Brago was checking on me, to make sure I was all right. He would never admit that either, but I figured I'd just leave it as is. Looks like some humanity has made its way into him after all. I moved after him quickly, my body moving through the window just after his.

"We need to get going." I heard him say, and I simply nodded. I grabbed the small satchel I carried around with us before walking after him. Brago knew his way around the mansion, so I didn't need to direct him.

It took him a few seconds to get down the stairs, whereas it took me more. He looked over at me and I grinned lightly.

"In a rush to go somewhere?" He looked away from me.

"No, just sick of this place." I let me glare cut into his back.

"No one said you had to stay here, Brago."

Truth be told, those were my words, but I didn't mean them. I knew that if Brago wasn't around, this place wouldn't feel like home.

Wait. What? Did I just think that? I shook my head lightly, spinning on my heel as I head for the door. I smiled at my butler as we walked out of the mansion and towards where my driver was. He opened up the door and Brago slipped inside first, me following suit shortly after.

We always sat across from each other in the car, but for some odd reason I had sat next to him today. I wasn't snug up against him or anything, there was probably a foot between us, but it was…different. It was…strange. The silence that surrounded us was unwelcoming to me; it was foreign. I couldn't figure out why, and so I shifted a little uneasily.

I saw Brago's eyes dart to me from my peripheral vision. Normally he left well enough alone, but I suppose today he felt the need to ask what my problem was.

"What's wrong?" His voice wasn't very caring, more accusatory. I didn't get mad like I normally would, because it was just a waste of time. I shrugged lightly, leaving that as my answer.

"Sherry." I guess he didn't believe me.

"What?" I said after a moment of silence, my eyes staring out the window.

"Sherry." I felt a vein throb in my head, the anger I had been pushing down seeping into my pores.

"_Sherry_." I could tell his patience were wearing thin by the way he spoke. I waited a minute before opening my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by Brago's hand moving my face.

"Sherry! Look at me!" He was angry now, and turned my face roughly to look at his. I glared back at him, watching as his eyes searched through mine for an answer. He spoke up a minute later, not letting go of my face.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you get over it, and soon." I knew he was only saying this because of his own agenda, but I didn't really care. I knew deep down Brago cared, I just had to sort of, dig it out of him. I smiled very small, nodding at him. I saw him exhale before letting go of my face and looking out the window. A ping of…unexpected guilt thrashed at me. I bit down on my bottom lip before looking down at the black book on my lap. I gripped it tighter, my knuckles turning color because of it.

"Sorry." I spoke quietly as the car moved up and down gently.

"There's nothing to apologize for." There was a sort of finality in his voice that made me shut up. We drove for another five minutes, maybe, before we stopped. I sighed and opened up the door, getting out in front of the exit of the town. I waited for Brago to get out before bidding ado to my driver. This was common of us to do, venture out into the forest, and so he knew we would call when we needed him.

It took as a few minutes to truly get into the forest, but when we did, I knew why Brago had brought me here. I could almost feel something within the leaves and trees. It was a presence, and that couldn't be denied. In another few moments of just walking we found ourselves in the middle of a barren clearing.

The second I stepped out a little bit further, I heard a distant yell, and then there was something racing towards me. It was an attack, I was sure of that.

I took a minor step back as I opened up the book, Brago stepping in front of me and holding out his hand. I waited for the attack to get in range, my eyes narrowing.

"Ready?" I spoke to Brago.

"Always." I nodded as the book gave off a bright purple glow.

_"Ion Gravirei!" _

And with that, the battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Wow okay do people even still use this website or does the Zatch Bell fanbase still even exist?<p>

LOL someone should let me know thank you lovelies~

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	3. Chapter 3

Wow aw SableDreamer is a sweetheart thank you

* * *

><p>There were days when I felt like fighting, and then there were days when I felt like sitting at home, bathing, for long periods at a time. Today was a bathing day. I wasn't looking forward to this battle, I simply came out here to pacify and make Brago happy.<p>

It's funny, really; I did that a lot. I was always looking to make Brago happy, whether it was regarding me or something else. I was always looking to make him feel more confident within me, really. I wanted him to know I wasn't planning on letting him down, not any time soon.

I didn't even need to sidestep the attack that came flying at us, because Brago's spell smashed it to the ground before I needed to do anything. I sighed as the book's glow let up, walking slowly past Brago who joined me at my hip, heading for the center of the clearing.

I kept my eyes moving from side to side and my ears wide open. If something was going to attack us again, I would be able to figure out from where and when it had been launched.

"Do you smell that?" I heard Brago's voice out of nowhere and immediately my nose ran into over-drive. I stopped moving, Brago stopping at the same time as me. I looked around for a moment, sniffing heard and trying to concentrate…but there was nothing to me. I was just about to open up my mouth, when suddenly something rushed into my nose and brain. My eyes opened slightly as Brago darted to my right side, blocking a hit from…from something. I dashed back and opened up the book. I couldn't see what he was fighting, but I would try to help him as best as I could.

"_Reis!" _The attack launched and hit into the dirt, washing a thick haze through the air. I growled as I whirled around, Brago and I moving so our backs were touching.

"What…what was that…?" I asked, slightly breathless as the book's glow didn't let up.

"An invisible mamodo. A tiger, if I recall correctly." I growled lightly. How could we fight something we didn't see? My mind began to run through all the possible scenarios, all the places we could be attacked from. My breath began to become in shorter, shallow gasps as my eyes strained to see something that was not there. I saw a distant light out of the corner of my eye, and then I heard Brago.

"Sherry!" My eyes looked up immediately as a wave of four orange circles came flying at me. I felt myself being thrown my spot, rolling into the dirt and clutching the black book to my chest as I was. I saw the attack hit Brago head on.

"Brago!" The panic was evident in my voice as I stood up, my anger peaking. I felt my nose sting and a lump grow in my throat.

_We can't lose…no…not yet_, I kept thinking that to myself, over and over to empower my body. I looked closely to see Brago battling fist to fist with nothing once again. I gripped the book in my right hand roughly. My eyes were looking around for this mamodo's book owner; I had to find him, I had to get rid of him.

That's when a little tiny idea flew into my mind. Immediately after thinking it over I grinned wickedly. I straightened up and met eyes with Brago for the shortest of moments, seeing him nod, obviously on the same page as me. The book began to glow as he delivered a thick blow to the animal, hearing it screech as he jumped into the air.

_"Dioga Gravidon!" _I called out the spell as I dashed to the side. The enormous gravity bomb smashed head into the earth as Brago landed on his feet next to me. I grinned, turning my back to the scene. I shut the book and spoke up.

"And that's all she wrote." I shut the book as it ceased to glow. I turned back to the large crater that was now etched into the ground. I walked a little towards it as the dust began to clear, Brago at my side like normal, his guard not down yet.

Finally when I could see clearly again, there was no one there. My eyes widened and the color drained from my face.

Before I even had time to know what was going on, there was an animal materializing next to me. I only saw it for a minor moment, but it was long enough to see it heading directly for Brago. I quickly pushed myself in front of it, feeling the mamodo's claw dig into my side as it swiped me, dancing my blood into the air and the ground. My body pivoted to the side, lashing my cane out towards the animal as I approached the ground with my left knee. I pressed a button on the cane and the jewel flashed out of it, smashing the animal in its face and knocking it off balance.

My right hand was out with the book in it, glowing furiously as I pointed it down. My bangs fell over my eyes as tears washed down my face like rain. I called out with all of my heart, hearing a spell of the opponents before mine. It began to make the animal invisible again as Brago lunged at it, but it was no use.

"_Baber Gravidon!" _The extreme gravity spell lashed out from both of Brago's hands, smashing into this mamodo as it was forced into the ground, ravaged on the way. I felt my breaths coming in unsteady gasps now, the books glow not letting up- I wouldn't let it. I poured as much into the spell as I could.

When it was done, I felt myself linger and begin to fall to my left. For some reason I didn't hit the ground, but instead Brago's back.

"Let's go. We need to get you home." I was about to protest when I felt pain ricochet through my whole body. I nodded as I slid onto Brago's back, his claws coming around to grip my thighs for support. He lifted me up and I kept his book in my right hand, my left swinging around as I buried my face into his neck. I told him I was sorry, but he didn't say anything as he turned from the scene, aiming towards our house to take me home.

It's funny how I say that.

_Our_ house.

* * *

><p>I didn't really become conscious for another few hours or so. I felt my eyes fluttering open, slowly, but surely, to peer around the room. It was dim lit, and it smelled…clean. I let my hand fall onto the sheets beneath me, noting how smooth and…and soft they felt. I took in a shaky deep breath before trying to sit up.<p>

My side ached, and the moon shone full through the window in front of me. There was something wrong though. There was something…missing, about it.

Brago. That was it. Brago always seemed to sit on the ledge beneath that window. He wasn't there, and immediately my eyes darted around the room for his book.

It was sitting straight up, facing directly at me on my dresser. I sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. I limped lightly and noticed my side covered in bandages. I sighed; it looked like that tiger took a lot more out of me than what I thought.

I grabbed Brago's book before heading outside of my room. I walked down the steps slowly, carefully. I saw in nothing but my night gown, my hair straight and falling just beyond my shoulders. I walked into the living room and saw my butler there. When he saw me his eyes widened and he darted to a standing position.

"Ms. Sherry! Are you all right?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, I am, thank you." He looked at me for a moment, keeping quiet.

"Do you know where Brago is?" I asked him, bringing him out of some type of deep thought he was in. He shook his head.

"He's around, somewhere. Erh…Ms. Sherry…if I may…be so bold?" I knew there was something in his eyes, and so I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded, telling him to go on.

"I uh…I know it's not in my place…but uh…do you really think fighting with Master Brago is…worth it…anymore?" I stood there, frozen for a moment. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my butler's mouth at this point. My gaze turned icy, cutting into him. I saw him squirm beneath it, my fingers closing into Brago's book. When I spoke up, my voice was cold, it held venom within it that would cut deep into anyone who heard it.

"This is not in your place to see. Don't bring it up again."

"But Ms. Sherry, you have to underst-" I cut him off, having turned my body away from him, my head snapping back as I raised my voice.

"No! You need to understand! I will fight for Brago. I will keep fighting for him. I will fight, and fight, and fight, until I am _nothing._" My voice told him this was final as I walked towards the door, grabbing my coat and boots on the way out.

"M-Ms. Sherry where are yo-"

"Out. I'll be back soon." I answered him as I slammed the door, knowing he would have jumped because of that. I began walking down the street from my mansion, knowing there was a playground only five minutes from here.

I didn't know why, but my walk began to increase in haste as I went. Before I knew it I was speed walking, and then after that I was jogging ,and in a matter of moments I was sprinting; the ice-cold wind slashed at my face, but I didn't care. I was crying, too, and I didn't know why.

I just kept running and running until I reached my destination. I stopped at the swing-set in the playground. I let my trembling hands take hold of the metal chains as I shakily sat down, keeping the book in my lap.

I opened it up and began to flip its pages, my fingers quaking as I struggled to stop the tears from pouring down my face. After a few moments they did stop, but now I had found that I was talking to myself.

"M-more spells…I have to read more…I have to do better…I have to be better." There was a ripping finality in the way I spoke to myself, flipping more and more of the pages.

"I can't lose him…n-not yet…no." When I was at about the middle of the book I stopped, my hands balling up into fists on the pages. I could feel my body trembling- shaking now. My eyes shut bitterly, feeling the wind begin to attack my face once more.

But then after a moment it stopped. I hadn't realized I was swinging until that too, stopped. Then there was a hand on my head. My eyes opened slowly, fearfully, to see Brago's feet beneath me.

"Stop this, Sherry." His voice was just as emotionless as ever- but it was comforting. It was nice to know no matter how much I changed, I could always count on Brago to be the same. Slowly, cautiously I moved my head to look up at him.

His hand didn't move off of my head- his way of consoling me. My eyes watered lightly as I nodded, wiping at them harshly until they were red. I stood up, Brago's hand slipping off my head and back into his pocket. He kept his cold stare on me, but it didn't make me uncomfortable. I smiled weakly at him.

"You did well today." He told me, and my smile spread.

"Are you…hurt?" I asked, and immediately I felt the atmosphere change.

"No." His voice was harsh, final- telling me not to dwell on the question. I nodded and bit into my bottom lip lightly, looking down at the book as I brought it up to my chest.

"You know…you can't expect me to not worry about you." I told him, bringing my eyes up to meet his. I tried to fill my look with as much conviction as I could.

"I can, and I will." This flared anger up inside of me.

"Excuse me?" When he didn't answer, I took this as my approval to keep going. Not like I needed any approval to scold him.

"I can worry about you all I want. Why do you think I pushed you out of the way?" I glared at him, and he only kept his gaze distant as I looked at him.

"Never put my well-being above your own." I felt my eyes narrow at him more.

"Why, Brago? You're all I have left! What would I have if I lost you? What would become of me? You don't understand anything!" I didn't realize I had begun crying again until Brago sighed, his facial expression softening.

"Fine. Let's go." I was…surprised, to say the least. He turned around and kneeled down, as if telling me it was time to leave. I smiled softly, wiping my eyes quickly before gently climbing onto his back. I let my face nuzzle against his neck, crossing both my arms over his torso with the book there as he took us home.

The walk there seemed much faster than when I walked. Figured, Brago isn't human after all. I had my eyes closed, so I wasn't sure where he took us inside, but there was a wave of warmth and I knew we were in my room. I let my orbs open and peer around as Brago gently let me down onto the bed.

I didn't know why, but when he stood up, I did as well. There was a sharp pain that moved throughout me, but I ignored it. My hand gripped his forearm.

"Wait…no…please Brago…let me be selfish…just for tonight…please." I didn't know if it was the weakness that clearly shown through my eyes or something else, but I saw him nod and turn around.

Brago propped himself up against the headboard and I sat down next to him. I leaned back as my head fell onto his shoulder, his left arm moving around my waist.

"Thank you," I told him quietly as he pulled the covers over me, but not himself. He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. I let my body rest and melt against him, only very faintly aware of the pain in my side, but not caring.

Because tonight I was being selfish.

Tonight Brago was mine, and no one else's.

* * *

><p>Wow if people like this let me know~<p>

Trying to keep them in character BETTER than my last try -_-;;

Thank you lovelies~ 3

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	4. Chapter 4

Aw two reviews on this story made me happy C':

To Victoria, yes, it is heading in a similar place haha. And I wasn't planning on a Wonrei story D; I could probably do a one shot for you or something? c:

* * *

><p>Dreaming was something that was supposed to be peaceful, right? It was something that we were supposed to be able to do with ease, right?<p>

I couldn't figure out why it took me so long to fall asleep that night. I could not comprehend the feeling of unrest that seemed to send shivers throughout my whole entire body. I think Brago realized this too, because at one point during the night I felt his hand moved up slightly to touch my arm.

It was ravaged with goose-bumps. It was as if they were fighting for a spot on my skin; I didn't want them there. I didn't like feeling so cold and yet so warm all at the same time. The feeling of Brago behind me, the comforting heat that radiated from his form was the only thing I took comfort from.

I don't remember how long it took me to fall asleep, but it must not have been until late. Even in my dreams though, I was restless.

I had always found it hard to remember my dreams. They were like holograms; you could see them flickering and reflecting in your eyes, but when you reached out to get a true grasp on them they were gone.

That's what happened tonight. I kept trying to reach into the utmost back of my mind, retracing my steps to try and remember what had plagued my subconscious all night. With no luck I did not prevail, all that was left of these dreams was a feeling of hollowness, of emptiness.

I didn't want to focus on it though. I didn't like focusing on feelings, because they weren't something I could grasp and hold onto. Brago was something- someone tangible. I could latch on to him; I could pretend he'll be here forever, and I won't be left alone again.

But as my eyes began to crack open, not much light flickering into the room, I couldn't feel him behind me anymore. Instead there was just the rough feeling of a pillow behind my head and the plush mattress beneath me.

Now, don't get me wrong. I've had one of the most comfortable mattress' money could buy my entire life, but there was just something missing from it. I just shook my head a little bit and let my hands wander around the bed.

They didn't find any remnants of who was in the bed with me besides a midnight black cloak. I sat up slowly, gingerly, taking the soft coat-like-garment into my hands. I smiled softly, lifting it up to my face and lying on it for a moment.

It was so smooth and furry, contrary to what it looked like from afar. I could still feel Brago's essence on it, and I liked that.

I took my face away from it, my eyes half-lidded before I yawned minor and opened them up a little wider.

A silhouette of black fell into my field of view, and I knew immediately it was Brago. My face heated up out of embarrassment; even though he wasn't looking at me, I can't believe I did that with him in the room.

He was sitting on the ledge like usual, looking out the window at the gloomy day; rain was falling and the sky was an eerie bluish-grey. It wasn't the happiest site, but it was good enough for me.

The rain had always found a way of calming me down. Whenever I was sad or upset as a kid, I would run outside and prayed it rained. I would wait for it to fall upon me, washing away all of my problems.

Very slowly, carefully, I placed my legs on the side of the bed. My bare feet moved down to touch the lush carpet inaudibly. I took in a small breath before shakily getting up. I picked up Brago's cloak and wrapped it around me, concealing my whole body within it for comfort.

I let my feet carry me to right behind him, looking at his reflection through the dismal window. I saw his eyes flicker to mine for a moment before back to the rain.

"Comfortable?" He asked, and even though I couldn't hear anything in his voice, I knew this was Brago's way of joking with me.

"Yes…but it's yours, here," I spoke as I gently took it off myself. Brago spoke before I could put it back on him.

"I don't need it for now." I blinked for a moment before smiling at him, placing it over his shoulders and meeting his gaze in the window.

"I need to shower though, so you can have it." He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on mine. I kept on the small smile before turning around, the smile dropping, as I walked over to my dresser.

"What time is it, Brago?"

"It's four in the morning." I felt my eyes widen as I whirled around.

"What? How is that possible?" I looked at him incredulously. I watched him get up slowly, fixing his cloak around him before turning to me. He looked at me for a minute- a minute that seemed to drag on and on. Finally when he spoke up it all began to make sense.

"You slept for nearly fourteen hours. You've been sleeping a lot, you lost your sense of time, idiot." I didn't really take offense to the term he used against me, but I pretended like I did. I narrowed my eyes and blushed with anger.

"Well excuse me for being human, Brago."

"All humans are alike." He started walking towards me, passing me as I spoke up.

"And what exactly is that?" He opened up the door and walked out, speaking up just before shutting it.

"Useless." My face contorted in real anger this time. I scowled at the back of the door before walking into my bathroom, having grabbed a simply night-gown to change into. I began to run the water for a shower, gathering the necessities from various drawers and cabinets.

I don't usually take showers, but I Felt I really needed one today. I needed something to wake up with and get my life moving again. I saw the steam coming from the shower and took that as my cue to get in, but something caught my eye.

It was me, in the mirror. I gasped quietly, dropping my towel. I looked…horrific. My hair was a tangled mess…my curls completely disintegrated to nothing at this point. There were deep purple circles beneath my eyes despite how long I had slept. My eyes were slightly red too- but, why was this?

I looked away, not being able to stand my own ravenous reflection. I quickly picked up my towel and threw it over the top of the marble shower. I stripped myself of my clothing before walking in, sighing deeply as the hot water hit into my body, forcing my muscles to relax.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't know what all these feelings were- all the ones that were bubbling up viciously inside of me. I was trying my best not to focus on them, though.

I put the shampoo in my hair and began to lather it down. I really needed a haircut and soon, my hair getting difficult to manage, especially in this battle.

Battle.

Fight.

There it was again. The lump in my throat. The stinging of my nose. I felt like a little girl who fell off the swings, wanting to sit there and cry for hours on end. But…but what was I crying about?

Before I even had time to think about it, a venomous sob shredded its way through my chest. I clasped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening for a minute in shock before water spilled in and irritated them. I shut them quickly and leaned up against the wall.

What was this? Where was it coming from? These questions buzzed through my mind, uninvited, I mad add, as I stood there. The water was loud, and Brago wasn't in the room, but I worried if he heard it. I had to compose myself. I had to.

Fast.

I made quick work of washing my body, finishing of everything necessary before shutting the water off. My head was spinning by the end of it, and I figured it was because of the speed I was going. I closed my eyes once more and leaned my head against the wall, trying to rid myself of the sudden loss of balance I had.

I looked up and reached for my towel, missing it twice before finally grabbing it and pulling it down, covering it over my body.

"Get a grip, Sherry." I told myself lowly as I got out of the shower, gripping the handle and then the sink for support. I dropped the towel as I reached for my clothes. I swung them on quickly, looking back at the mirror after I finished.

I still looked horrid- what had happened to me? What happened to the carefree, beautiful little girl I used to know so well?

She's dead.

That's right, I keep forgetting that girl is no more. My fists contorted in anger due to the thought, banging them down on the sink for a moment.

"Why…!" I didn't know what was happening to me, so I supposed going back to bed would be the best choice here. I reached down and grabbed my clothes before placing them in the trash bin.

On my way up, I guess I moved too fast, because I lost my footing and fell backwards. I yelled out Brago's name- funny how I always did that when I was in trouble- as I reached for the sink. I felt my back hit into the floor of the bathroom and moaned a little, my eyes rolling into my head as I heard someone storm through the door.

"Sherry!" It was Brago. His voice was slightly higher pitched now, worry slightly more evident within it. He leaned down and I felt him touch my forehead.

"You're burning up. Shit." I made some incoherent noises as he scooped me up into his arms bridal-style, my own wrapping around his neck as I pushed my forehead into it.

"N-neh…y-you're cool…" I think I Was referring to his temperature, because I found myself curling against his body some more, my mind getting slightly clearer as he brought me into my room. When he tried to place me onto the bed, I just clung onto him harder, shaking my head and resisting it.

"Sherry, lie down." He told me in a commanding voice that held just the right edge of comfort to it. I still shook my head, mumbling something to him before he sighed. I felt him pick me back up before carrying me over to the window ledge. He sat down and placed me on his lap, muttering something about a troublesome human fever as I snuggled my face into his neck more, breathing out a shaky sigh against his skin as I clung on harder to him.

I remember mumbling something about not letting go, but then I think it was me who let go.

And then I was back in that desolate wasteland I called my dreams.

* * *

><p>All right, sorry if this was a little wishy-washy, it was just one of those chapters that needed to be added for the plot~<p>

Hope someone liked it though haha~

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	5. Chapter 5

The people who reviewed this are sweet, thank you C:

I tried to keep Sherry in character as much as I could here, as well as Penny, so tell me if I did okay?

Thank you~

* * *

><p>Unconscious used to be a place I craved. It used to be my escape, my get-away from everything and everyone; now it's nothing but a hassle. It's not easy to go and carry on throughout an entire day when you feel lethargic and as if you've been broken down to your core.<p>

I guess this highlights how important sleep was for me, considering Brago could go weeks without it and be completely fine. I was still human, though, no matter how much I didn't want to be.

I hated being so frail, so weak. Time and time again I proved as nothing more than a burden to Brago, and that was something that embedded its way into my heart a very long time ago.

Do you know what it's like to be a burden to the people around you? Do you know what it's like to be the one thing that stands between someone you love and their goal?

You don't. You never well. No one will understand how much I need to keep my promise. No one can comprehend how much pressure I put on myself the second those words left my lips; I hold onto it every day, and it is something I know I will never rid my mind of.

I don't mind it, though; it gives me a reason to keep on going, to keep on living. It's not that I don't want to live per-say; I just don't have interest in living this life anymore.

I am so sick of the everyday, mundane things I got so used to doing before Brago showed up.

I suppose this why I clung so hard to him these past few days. I can feel the end of this battle nearing. Every day it gets closer and every day I feel myself breaking because of it. I can feel my will and self-control begin to split and shatter with each passing minute, each passing moment.

I guess that's why I was sleeping so terribly. The thought of Brago, disintegrating, right beneath my fingers tips. The idea of watching him turn to nothing but air before me and wash away into the wind-

My body shook out of sleep with such a violent yelp; I was surprised I hadn't hit the ceiling.

My chest was heaving up and down, the sweat dripping down the back of my neck slowly. My eyes were frozen open in fear, trying my hardest to get a grip on them and close them. My body was trembling, quaking beneath the pressure of my own dismal delusions.

But before I could even recall what had happened within the confines of my mind, before I could even remember Brago's figure seeping through my fingers and turning into nothing- my mind snapped to his book.

My hands ravaged my bed until I found it, nestled quaintly beneath my pillows like I always did. I brought it up to my chest and cradled it there tightly, closing my eyes and pressing my lips and chin against its front.

I let my body relax as I sat there, waiting for myself to calm down, waiting for my nerves to disappear.

It took a few minutes, but it got there. My body began to relax as I become aware of reality, of palpable reality. I looked up, my eyes searching for Brago for a brief moment.

To my clandestine disappointment, he wasn't in the room. I sighed against the book, shutting my crystal orbs before shakily getting out of bed and walking to my dresser.

I needed to get ready.

Brago and I were moving onward today.

* * *

><p>I let my legs carry me down the stairs with a lithe step to it, cradling the book close to my side in my right hand. I decided to change up my outfit from now on; the pink dress was becoming increasingly repugnant to me, and it was time for a switch up; the weather was changing, too, which made it all that much better.<p>

The dress was long and white with knee high white boots to match it. Around my neck was a purple ribbon with a hazel jewel in the middle of it. I let my hair down into ringlets like normal, allowing them to flow gingerly around my shoulders and neck nicely.

I didn't see Brago when I walked downstairs, just my maids and butler. He smiled at me wearily, knowing I still wasn't happy with him from his comment; though I decided to hide it, smiling warmly at him before walking out the door.

I stepped a few feet from the door before Brago joined me out of nowhere, falling in sync with me very easily.

"Good morning," I spoke to Brago lightly, seeing him nod his hello out of the corner of my eye.

"Feeling better?" He asked, and I was puzzled.

"What do you mean? The claw I took to the side? It feels fine, thank you for asking." I smiled warmly at him and he just stopped walking, staring back at me and causing me to halt in my tracks. I cocked a brow at him.

"Yes, Brago?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You don't remember anything?" My face flushed a little with embarrassment and anger.

"What don't I remember?" He shook his head before continuing to walk ahead of me. I decided to drop it and just continue on with him, switching the book to my left hand so it was between both of our bodies now.

We kept walking on and on, I'm not sure for how long exactly, though. We got well into the forest after picking up a quick breakfast. After a bit I decided to speak up.

"Where are we going?" I didn't hear a reply, and so I sighed softly, deciding not to push the issue.

"Just keep going." Was the answer I got a few minutes later, and to this I simply nodded.

I would keep going for Brago, because I didn't really care where we were going. As long as I got to stay by his side and keep on fighting with him, it wouldn't be a problem. I wondered what kind of enemy we would run into this time, and I wondered how we would fair against them.

The idea of getting into a battle made me smirk for some reason- I couldn't figure out why. I think it was the fact that if we won there would be one less person we had to beat out there.

I think I was taken off guard when I saw what I did.

We walked out into another large plain of grass, but we weren't alone. To my right was another team; the mamodo was small like all of them, her hair a deep cerulean blue and pulled into two high, _high_ ponytails of some sort. They were sticking straight up as if she had super glued them that way.

Her partner was a very tall male, he seemed average but…there was something…different about him; that's when I saw it. His eyes were bright white- they weren't normal.

But that seemed to be the least of my problems at this point.

When I looked to my left, my heart dropped and my throat clogged up. It was Koko and Zophis. They were facing the other mamodo, and both of them turned to Brago and I when we walked into the clearing. I saw a large grin spread across Zophis' mouth before a cruel, menacing laugh left his mouth.

"Sherry? You're still alive! Oh what a day!" My anger peaked at that moment and I yelled at him, opening my book simultaneously.

"Shut it, Zophis!" He just laughed more, Koko smiling the same wicked grin as he did. He reached for her hand and grabbed it, hovering into the air with her.

"All though I would love to stay and play with you, Sherry, I have more pressing matters to attend to! Please, have fun and enjoy my lovely friend, Penny!"

"No you don't!" I yelled out as the book began to glow, but before I could even pronounce the first letter of the spell they had disappeared, causing me to turn to this Penny person and glare daggers at her.

"Well then, shall we begin?" She smiled so wide, so enthusiastically at me, it was nauseating.

"What are you doing with Zophis? What is going on?" I saw her grin and shake her finger at me.

"All in due time, pretty lady!" I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Very well." I saw her book owner open up her book as it began to glow, calling out a spell.

"_Akur!" _I watched as she held up her hand, laughing before a jet of water spiraled out towards us. My right foot took a step back as the book was angled in my left hand, my right hovering over it.

"_Gigano Reis!" _I called out as Brago shot his compressed energy bullet at the spray of water. I smiled as it smashed through the weak attack.

"_Ashield!" _Her book owned called out as a spiraling water shield flew out and blocked our spell. I simply grinned at her.

"What a weak little girl. This fight shall be fun after all." I saw a vein pulse in her head as she got agitated.

"Weak? Gelios!" I assumed this was the name of her partner, seeing as how their book began to glow even more.

"_Aku Supureido!" _I watched as the shield turned down towards the earth and smashed into it, the water rushing at us in a wave, enhanced by Brago's gravity spell. I heard him curse out loud as we darted in opposite directions to avoid it.

Avoiding the attack wasn't difficult, but now we were separated and this would prove to be a hassle.

"_Ganzu Akur!" _I heard another spell as Penny's arms began flailing at high speeds and spitting out balls of water at both of us. I grunted lowly as I darted towards Brago, keeping my book closed as I called out.

"_Ion Gravirei!" _His hand shot out and smashed directly over Penny, even though she tried to dodge it, I heard her yelp when her arm was caught within our attack.

"Ah! You'll pay for that! Gelios!" She screamed out.

"_Akur!" _I grinned as she launched another water attack from her hand, before realizing Brago had to cancel his spell to avoid it.

"Tch, child's play." I said as I darted around the attack and Brago joined up with me.

"Arugh! Dodge this!"

"_Akur Kiro!" _My eyes grew a little as she began to shoot icy blades from her hands at high speeds, yelling at us as she did. I quickly shut the book and darted to the side, watching Brago do the same thing with a grunt. I kept moving, using everything within myself to stay safe.

But I didn't take into account that Brago wouldn't be okay. When I heard him yell out, I looked over to see a large gash over his right shoulder. My anger peaked here as Penny kept laughing, not paying attention to me anymore.

"Yeah that's right! Take some more blackey!" She called out as she continued to slash at Brago with her attack. I growled, my mind running through every option within my mind to help Brago before settling on one.

Hopefully her partner wasn't really very conscious of his surroundings, seeming as though he was under mind control. I pointed my cane at him and shot the jewel, grinning as it wrapped around his book and yanked it out of his hands and into the air.

"_Gigano Reis!" _I called out as Brago shot the attack out at her book.

"No!" Penny yelled at her attack stopped.

"_So Giaku!" _I didn't realize her partner could call out spells without holding their book. The sweat dropped down my neck as the dragon made of water shot from her hands, straight up and right at the gigano reis. I didn't know what would happen, but I darted to Brago and opened up our book.

"_Oruga Reis!" _I called out a spell we had yet to use, hoping, praying it would work. Brago's hands shot up, groaning from pain as they did. The dragon lunged for us as I yelled out, adding my strength to the attack. It was a spiraling beam of gravitational energy that crashed head first into the dragon. They clashed for a moment, water and energy flying out from side to side before both of them were redirected elsewhere.

The dragon smashed next to us, causing a tiny flood that knocked me off my feet for a moment. Brago's spell flew into a tree and knocked it down, and as I was getting up I caught sight of Penny. She was standing above her book, crying as it burned against the ground; I suppose the gigano reis did hit. She looked up at me and spoke.

"Good luck…Zophis' plan isn't good…run while you can." Before she could say anything else, she disappeared into nothing, her voice drifting through the wind like a ghost's whisper. It sent chills down my spine as I looked down at Brago, who was kneeling on one knee.

"C'mon, let's go rest for a bit." I told him as I helped him up, motioning for him to lean on me, which he did, before we headed for a nearby resting place of some sort; trees and just some cover from the elements.

We found a small clearing under a bunch of trees, and I helped Brago sit down. I told him to wait there as I ran for the tiny flood we just escaped. I wound up tearing part of my dress off and soaking it before running back.

"Stay still." I told him as I wrapped the soaking cloth around his shoulder where the wound was. I secured it tightly, Brago's gaze not leaving me. It didn't bother me, though. I made sure he would be okay before smiling weakly and sitting down next to him, on the side of him without the wound. I let my head fall back against the tree for a moment, before I heard him speak. It was soft, but it was there, and it made me smile.

"Thank you."

I nodded my response to Brago before looking over at him, seeing his eyes were closed as well. I sighed lightly and lowered my head down onto his shoulder, bringing the book up to my chest. I felt him move a little, and was expecting him to push me off, but when he didn't I just sat there, soaking in the joy of still having Brago.

I knew I was getting way too attached to him, but I couldn't help it.

He was all I had.

And he was all that I fought for.

* * *

><p>Hope someone liked this aha~<p>

Tell me if I need to work on something or do something better that you're unhappy with~

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is really just to develop Sherry as a character, as well as make some new connections~

Hope someone likes it anyway, though~

* * *

><p>Peculiar- how peculiar indeed. Have you ever noticed how much time seems to slow down, and how much you seem to just watch it roll by?<p>

I find that I do that a lot; I sit around and watch things pass me by, not really striving for them, not really looking to keep them.

But Brago was different. Brago had fallen into the category of the very few things I was scared- petrified even, to let go of.

I don't really think anyone knew what it was like. To have one thing- one single, important thing, you would do anything to keep in your life.

Pff, wait, what am I talking about? I speak about Brago as if we're dating. Ridiculous. Preposterous!

I don't know where my train of though was going, I don't even really _want _to know for that matter. I had to stop it where it was, derail it before it went anywhere I didn't want it to.

But it went there. And in my subconscious mind I couldn't help but dream the things I was too scared to admit. I pictured Brago and I, in my house, just snuggled up together on the couch. It would never happen, but that's okay; I had my dreams, and they were good enough for now.

It was odd, really. I had never wanted anything more from Brago than my life back, and now it seemed that I would gain one thing to lose another. Gain my life, my friend back, but lose Brago in the process.

I didn't know if I was up for the trade, to be honest, and that's what scared me. What if it came time to…to have to let go of Brago? What would I do? What would happen?

Even if we won, and he became king…he would still be gone. He would still disappear, slip through my fingers like every other nightmare I had had. I just kept seeing it in my mind; we were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when he began to dissipate. His body became nothing more than sparkling lights floating up into the atmosphere, and when I reached out to touch them I couldn't. When I lunged off my seat for them they just floated away faster.

And that's when I woke up. With a jolt my head lifted off of Brago's shoulder, a new wave of sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I took in a few deep breaths, looking to my left and seeing Brago still there, meditating like usual. His wound seemed to be deep, so I figured it would take a few hours for it to heal.

It occurred to me now that I should probably go and get something to eat for him when he wakes up. I got off of my backside neatly, quietly, before grabbing his book and nestling it into my side before walking towards where I knew a river would be.

This was my home town, where I lived- I knew pretty much where everything was. I only walked for a few minutes before coming upon the river. I looked around for a moment, walking up to the sparkling water and sighing. I didn't know how to catch fish- never needed to know in the first place.

But before I even had time to think about what to do I heard a laugh. It was very high pitched and feminine. My eyes looked around before I gently slipped Brago's book into the satchel I carried around me.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud, my voice giving an edge of severity and harshness.

I heard the same laugh again before a voice.

"Looks like we meet again, doesn't it." My eyes darted to where the voice came from, to see a purple tiger with three tails emerging from the woods. My eyes narrowed at her- I remembered exactly who she was.

"I thought we got rid of you, did we not?" My voice was cold, chilling even. I heard that laugh again though, her legs beginning to carry her around me in a circle.

"No, not quite, but close; I commend you for it. Where is your mamodo? Not around? What a shame."

"Looks like you're lacking a partner as well, though." I grinned devilishly at her, the hand on my cane tightening. Her smile disappeared as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You did some damage to him."

"Good, I'm glad." I heard her growl as I smiled evilly at her.

"Let's finish this," I heard her speak before she was lunging. I whirled around, my cane snapping up and aiming for her face. She dodged it, quite easily I may add, before darting to the side of me. I whipped around, launching the jewel off of the cane and at her. She caught it within her mouth and I grinned.

I ran from her quickly, pressing the button as it tried to rip the jewel from her mouth. She yelped lightly from the pressure before letting it go, the jewel flying back to me like a boomerang.

"Try again, princess." She spoke to me with a bitter tone, and it was one I did not like.

"I'm sorry; say that again, I couldn't hear you over all the garbage you just spewed at me." I saw her eyes narrow before she started running once more. She was fast- much faster than me. She lunged straight for me, but when I brought my cane up to block her she disappeared.

Now, this was where Brago's training came into play for me. I could hear her minuscule sounds behind me, causing me to drop down to the ground as I heard her fly over me and skid into the ground. I got up, a little breathless, and met eyes with her.

Those eyes…those bright yellow orbs…were just like mine. They held such…such a defiance in them. Such a longing to protect and nurture one who she was not meant to; it was a curse I knew all too well.

"You're pretty good…for a _human._" I grinned, standing up straight.

"And you're pretty good for an animal who can talk." My grin didn't waver for a moment, locking with her harsh stare.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually her stare broke out into a light smile.

"So, what brings you here?" I watched her carefully as she walked up to the river and sipped from it. I shrugged lightly.

"Looking for food for Brago." I gave no more information than necessary, seeing her look up with a pleased smile.

"May I have such grace as to help you?" I narrowed my eyes on her for a moment before nodding softly, speaking up.

"Do anything to it, and I'll make sure to burn your book personally." She bowed down to me, showing she understood. When I nodded once more she looked into the river for a long, drawn out moment, and then she lunged.

She was in there for maybe twenty seconds at the most, before popping back out and throwing about four fish down onto the ground. She shook the water off of her before looking to me.

"Here you go, enjoy. Now, I must be getting back." I watched her head into the forest, and when her front paw touched the first bush I spoke up.

"Thank you." I saw her stop, my voice distant almost; she looked as though she was deliberating something, and then when she spoke up she didn't look at me.

"Maybe next time we battle, we won't have to be on different sides." And then she was gone. I sighed before picking up all four of the fish, god knows how, and lugging them back over to where Brago was.

He wasn't out of his meditation, and I smiled, getting the necessary things for a fire ready. I made it in a matter of moments, sitting back down next to him afterwards. I took out the book and ran my fingers over it, opening it up and beginning to flip through the pages like usual, looking for something new to read.

I was nestled closely to his side, not touching him, but close enough.

All was peaceful, and that was how I liked it.

* * *

><p>Brago had gotten out of meditation shortly after, thanking me for the food before eating it all. I told him I would eat when we got home, which I did.<p>

And now we're here, in the present, me getting out of a long bath and throwing some clothes on. I looked in the mirror, now more pleased with what I saw. My hair was straight as a pin now, and the bags under my eyes were almost gone. I smiled weakly before walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

Brago was seated on the ledge like usual, and I walked over to the bed. When he spoke up out of nowhere, his voice cold, it made me jump.

"Where did you get those scratches from?" I straightened up, keeping my back to him.

"What scratches?" I asked innocently, not knowing what he was talking about. I heard him growl lightly.

"The ones underneath your arm." I still didn't know what he was talking about until I lifted up my arm, and too much of my dismay there was a claw mark there. Funny, I hadn't felt it nor seen it until Brago noticed it.

"Oh, that. I got into a little scruff today, it was nothing."

"What? When? With who?" His questions shot out like bullets, standing up and walking up behind me. I shrugged lightly before sitting down on the bed and looking to Brago, seeing his eyes fixated on me.

"The tiger we faced a few days ago. She's still out there. She helped me get your food."

I saw a vein in his head twitch and it got my worried. He turned his back on me and walked over to the ledge again.

"Don't associate with that type of garbage. We don't need help." This statement annoyed me, to which I raised my voice.

"You needed me, Brago, and I needed her to help me get you what you needed. I made a friend; working alone is not always the best choice." I heard him scoff at this.

"Because you would know."

My anger peaked.

"Yes, Brago, I would know!" I didn't mean to yell, but as soon as I did, I saw his eyes glare into the window and I stared down at my hands.

He didn't say anything more, and the room was overtaken by such an unsettling silence. I had moved my hand to my mouth and began tearing at my cuticles until they bled.

"Stop doing that." I heard Brago say, and I nodded, taking my hand from my mouth.

Why did I feel so guilty for raising my voice?

I didn't know, but I sighed, knowing if I didn't do something, no one would. I got up, taking Brago's book from my night table with me, and walked over to him. I sat down next to him on the ledge, making him move over to make room for me as he glared at the window still.

"Sorry." I spoke quietly, opening the book as I moved closer to Brago, our bodies touching minor. I saw him nod into the reflection of the glass, the moon shining through it clearly. I let my head fall back against his arm like usual, opening up the book and looking through it.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" I heard him ask me a few minutes later. I shrugged lightly, flipping the pages more.

"The more spells I can read, the more powerful you are."

"Why do you care how powerful I am?"

"Because I intend on keeping you." I answered too fast, blushing lightly before trying to cover it up.

"I mean, keeping you in this fight for as long as I humanly can." I nodded at the end to show that was what I had intended to say, turning another page delicately with my fingers. I saw Brago nod again and shut his eyes, probably going into some type of meditation again.

After a few moments of silence I smiled wider than I had before; whatever I was doing, must have been working. I could read another spell within the book.

I brought it up to my chest and closed the book, turning lightly and curling up, getting comfortable on Brago and feeling his muscles tense for a long moment before relaxing.

The more spells I could read, the better Brago and I would be.

And the longer I could keep him here.

* * *

><p>Welp, I liked this chapter, but maybe because I wrote it haha.<p>

Give me some feed back if you read this lovelies, please?

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I tried to work and do better on the fight scene this chapter, as well as some focus on Sherry's feelings~

Some feed back would be adored c:

* * *

><p>Weeks started to pass by like mere days. Minutes found a way to merge into hours, and as those hours stacked, months began to form. It was funny how easily you could lose track of not only time, but the essence of how time passes as well.<p>

It was almost as if some days ran by so fast- I barely kept track of them, which others seemed to drag on and on; today happened to be a day like that.

We had run into so many ancient mamodo's, I had lost count how many books we had burnt. It seemed like every corner we turned there was a weak, pathetic mamodo to crush.

No wonder they didn't last a minute in the previous battle- they were as powerful as the dirt beneath my feet. Even if I didn't have Brago, I was sure I could defeat them on my own.

And so here we were again, looking through the odd castle that was located in the middle of nowhere, faced with a mamodo. He was cloaked in some funky red, dress-like thing, and his partner was the same as all of the rest.

Broken. Lifeless. He wasn't even human anymore. His skin was pale white, not much better than mine though, but at least I had vital signs. I could barely see this guy's chest moving up and down; a zombie back from the dead.

I didn't have much time to think of it, because before I even realized what was happening he was shooting a spell out at us. A large metal chain of sorts erupted from his hand, flying straight towards us in the cramped little hallway. Brago raised his hand slowly.

"_Ion Gravirei," _I said rather calmly, the gravity ripping down the corridor and crushing the chain into the earth. I heard another spell being called out as some metal pillars crashed through the ground, forming a wall for our gravity attack to crash into.

As soon as the pillars were down though, spiked metal balls were being hurled at us. I was growing agitated with his strategy of hit and run and decided to just end this now.

"Enough!" The book began to glow brighter than before as the balls ricochet off the walls and towards us.

"_Dioga Gravidon!" _I called out as the large gravity sphere filled up the entire hallway and launched forward, hearing a scream as it demolished everything within its path until a scream was heard and a large crater was evident at the end of the hallway.

I 'hmphed' and shut the book with clear annoyance, beginning to walk down the hallway with Brago. All of these mamodo were nothing but wastes of time, and I was getting so fed up with it.

I was surprised when we reached the end of the hallway. I walked into a large, pillared room that had a blinding white light that coruscated all throughout the dome-shaped chamber. We walked in slowly, examining how there didn't seem to be an exit's on the other side of the room.

And then the wall behind us closed up. I looked behind me, glaring at the wall before looking back into the room and re-opening our book.

"Get ready Brago," I said in a quiet whisper. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, his slender, dark figure taking a minor stop in front of me.

And then it was like we were being attacked from all directions. Green lasers shot from all over, heading straight for us. There was about four or six of them, crossing their paths as they moved from golden stars that hovered directly above us.

Brago and I darted in different directions, three stars going after each of us. I found myself leaping and rolling on the ground to avoid them, my breath picking up speed as I tried my best to keep away from them.

My eyes flickered to Brago to make sure he was okay, noticing he was and looking back to my own stars. Unfortunately for me that little flicker of my eyes left me open, and I barely had time to dodge a star, getting singed on the shoulder and arm from it.

A yelp escaped me as it hit, causing me to back up against the wall and grab the side of my shoulder. I was hissing and breathing heavier, seeing Brago dart back to the wall and give me a look.

I was confused, until he motioned towards the stars. When I looked up, they were hovering…aimlessly. They couldn't tell we were against the wall; they couldn't attack us here. Brago began to move towards me, slowly at first, before realizing they really couldn't see us. He made it to me in a matter of moments, speaking softly.

"Are you okay to keep fighting?" I nodded to him. Even though I was in pain, I would keep going. I opened up the book.

"I won't be a burden." I saw him nod before looking around.

"How are they being controlled? I see no caster around, nor a mamodo." I voiced my thoughts out loud, my eyes searching for anything at all.

That's when it clicked.

"Brago…the ground." I saw him look at me strangely before his eyes peered down at the ground. When he finally understood what I meant, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. His head nodded an approval to me before he aimed his hand down towards the center of the floor.

"_Gigano Reis!" _I called out as the sphered crashed into the ground, creating a large hole in it. I stepped forward, a large, even more binding light illuminating from the crater. I shielded my eyes as a figure hovered out and into the open. He laughed a gentle, almost childish laugh before landing in front of us.

"I'm surprised you fools figured it out. Good job." He gave a sarcastic round of applause and I grinned wickedly back at him.

"Your kindergarten tricks didn't faze us a bit." I saw him match my grin, causing my expression to go into a simple glare.

"And yet you're already injured." I growled at him, stepping forward before Brago's hand kept me back.

"Stay calm, Sherry." I nodded to him before narrowing my eyes at the opponent.

"I am Pamoon, one of the four heavenly mamodo. The fact that you have stumbled upon this room shows me that you are indeed very powerful, and I will have fun playing with yo-"

I cut him off, his rambling annoying me.

"Where is Zophis? If you show us to him, we promise to leave you in one piece." I saw him scowl back at me.

"If you can defeat me, you may stand a chance against Zophis, so why don't we test it out, no? Lance!" He put his right arm out directly at us, and his left arm rested above it. His book owner didn't say anything as his book began to glow a bright yellow.

"_Farga!" _The spells began to circle around and head straight for us once more. I smiled, our book glowing.

"We won't be that easy. _Bidom Gravirei!_" Our larger and more expansive version of gravirei was let out, crashing into the stars and pushing them down to the ground. The attack even caused a hindrance for Pamoon, landing on him and crushing him into the ground minorly. I heard him growl and call out to Lance, who wasn't affected by the spell at all, being out of its range.

"_Orugo Farzeruk!" _I watched as his stars slid across the floor and flew onto him like a magnet. He began to radiate a bright yellow light, and then stood straight up.

Impossible! He was able to resist the bidom gravirei that well? I growled as he smiled devilishly at us, beginning to walk, and then run, towards Brago. I quickly took a few steps back and calling out a new spell.

"_Amu Gravinagur!" _This was Brago's newest spell, and I grinned. His arms began to glow with intense gravitational power as he lunged for Pamoon. They clashed in the middle of the room; fist on fist, the walls and ground took a quake as both were forced back.

I could see the aura of the attacks smashing into everything around us, causing small lacerations and wounds within the very fabric of the castle.

Brago was moving again after that. He was flying towards Pamoon who was only returning his strength. They kept clashing until Brago flew into the air. Pamoon chased after him, which was his mistake.

I saw Brago grin as he leaned a punch directly at Pamoon, who blocked with his forearm; big mistake.

The gravity smashed against him and caused Pamoon's armor to crack a small, small amount- but it was enough to knock him off guard, the gravity force from the attack sending him plummeting into the ground. There was a large crater in the ground where he had fallen, and my book stopped glowing just as Brago dropped to the ground.

One thing I did not count on? The stars that had somehow found a way to circle around me- they pinned themselves to me and lifted my body off of the ground, leaving me vulnerable and the book at my side.

Brago saw me just as he landed, and his eyes widen. I didn't think it was so bad at first, I could steal read the spells we needed- I thought this was just to immobilize me.

I was wrong.

When I looked up, a huge 'X' of stars had formed above me, and a laser was creeping slowly down towards me. Sweat dropped down my neck as I saw Pamoon stand up, shakily, smiling and laughing.

"Told you, if you weren't strong enough to beat me, you won't beat Zophis." I growled, a lump forming in my throat. This couldn't be happening. No. Not now. I couldn't lose now.

Not after getting so close to beating Zophis, so close I could taste it…no! I couldn't let this happen!

I don't think I realized I was crying until I looked at Brago. His face was distant, emotionless as he crept towards me slowly. I met eyes with him, and our gazes locked.

He was saying for me to trust him. I did. I trusted him with everything. With my life, with anything.

But…but what did he want me to do? I saw him stare at me harder, and then something came to me mind. My eyes widened as I put his plan together in my head.

Wasting no time, sweating more from the laser above me, I began to call out.

"_Berudo Gravirei!" _I saw Brago's hand begin to glow as he raced towards me, waving it as another fairly new attack was launched. It was a slice of energy that crushed everything beneath it with intense gravity.

It raced towards me- above me, exactly, and I knew what was going to happen. It flew over my head and I shut my eyes. I felt the smash of the gravity, knocking the wind out of me as my eyes widened towards the floor. The attack clashed with the 'X' above me, sending it in another direction as I was basically thrown out of the stars and towards the ground.

I waited to feel myself smash into the stone cold ground, clutching the book to my chest to keep it safe…but I never felt it. Instead I felt myself being cradled in a pair of arms and leaping into the air and out of the gravity. I began to breathe heavier and gasped for air lightly as I was set on my feet.

"Sherry," I opened my eyes to see Brago staring at me. I nodded my head to tell him he was okay, before his own orbs turned to glare at Pamoon who was laughing.

"You'll regret that." I heard Brago's voice, cold and deep, just how I always liked it.

"Aw, how romantic! Please don't serenade me into giving up! Pathetic, Lance." I saw his book begin to glow as he pointed his arms towards us again.

"_Demu Faruga!"_His stars formed into a large wall of lasers that began to move towards us.

"Enough of this." I said, opening up the book and glaring heavily at him. I turned the pages multiple times, finding the spell I wanted.

"_Oruga Reis!" _I called out, Brago's hands moving forwards as the spiraling beam was launched out towards them. It crashed through their low level attack and hurdled towards them.

"_Fashield!" _His stars raced to create the shield in front of him that clashed with our attack, causing an explosion of dust. I couldn't see much for a moment until the same blinding white light from before was clouding my vision.

"Enough of this! I've had it with you two! This next attack will end you, sorry, but you won't get to fight your precious Zophis after all." I snorted.

"That's what you think." I saw him glare at me, hovering high in the air with his partner, Lance, surrounded by a bright yellow light.

"Lance, let's end this now." He put his hands forward, hearing his partner call out.

"_Pentalum Faruga!" _I watched as a large, five headed flying creature was brought fourth out of the stars. I glared at the wicked, ugly thing.

"This is the end!" Pamoon yelled at as he hurled the creature at as. I growled, calling out one of our strongest spells to clash with the demon.

"_Dioga Gravidon!" _The large, multi-colored sphere launched straight ahead and smashed into the heads of the thing, stopping it in its tracks.

"Child's play!" I heard Pamoon's voice as the heads began to merge together, and before I knew it, the five heads were now one and it was…it was eating the dioga gravidon. I growled, deciding this was now or never. I flipped to our strongest gravity spell, the book glowing immensely as the dioga gravidon was eaten, weakening the creature as it headed for us.

"_Baber Gravidon!" _I called out the spell as Brago's smashed his hands down onto the ground, gravity overtaking the entire room in front of us. I poured all of my emotion into this last attack- everything I had and everything I ever will have.

I kept thinking of life without Brago. I kept thinking of the way I would have to go around, living as if nothing was wrong, living a lie I wouldn't be able to deal with. My eyes closed as water poured out of them, my voice escalating as I felt the gravity smash through everything.

The thought of losing Brago made my body quake, but it drove me to win. The thought of feeling him slip through my fingers, never getting to see him again, hear him again; I felt my knees shake as I feel to the ground, the book faced down and continuing to glow as I yelled and the attacks clashed.

Eventually things began to settle down, my screams quieted and the glowing of the book faded. There was smoke all around me, and I couldn't tell left from right. My body was shaking, but the book was in-tact, and that gave me hope.

Eventually I gathered enough strength within myself to stand up. I was shaky, and when I tried to speak up for Brago, nothing came out. I fumbled forward a little bit and reached out- nothing.

I began to breathe harder and faster, waiting for the smoke to clear. It was as if it took years for it all to disappear. My heart was aching and my body was shaking, and finally when I could see, I gasped in a heavy breath.

Brago was standing there, his shoulders moving up and down as he breathed. I stumbled forward, falling onto his back carefully. The book was still in my hand until I found the strength to stand up, bringing it to my chest. I faltered next to Brago, not being able to see his eyes, I spoke up softly.

"Did we…did we…?" I didn't even finish the sentence before he nodded and stood up straight. I closed the book and nestled it closely under my arm before turning around.

"Let's go home." Brago didn't say anything; he just simply turned around and began walking with me.

It was time to leave.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to be home. I wanted to be cuddled up in my bed and sleeping.<p>

I had taken a quick shower and gotten ready for bed with haste, but when I walked into my room, I was shocked to find the bathroom door closed, and Brago's boots and cloak resting on the ledge by the window.

I smiled lightly- Brago needed a hot shower. I walked over to my bed and sat down, cradling the book in my lap. I smiled down at it. It was a smile I imagined to be composed of unthoughtful sadness.

But before I could think much into the matter, the door opened and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Brago, are y-"

I cut myself off when I looked over, seeing Brago walk out of the bathroom with nothing but his pants on. My cheeks blushed a red as I looked away, losing my thought as I stared at the book once more.

"Hmm?" I heard him proctor for me to finish my sentence, but I didn't; I raised my hand and flicked it around, as if to tell him to just forget it.

I was surprised to feel the bed sink a little bit, my head peeking over my shoulder to see Brago sitting like I was, his back towards me. I felt a ping of unexplainable guilt ring through me before a small, weak sigh made its way through my mouth.

I crawled onto the bed and sat behind Brago on my knees, resting my forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but I said it quietly. Brago didn't respond, so I assumed he wasn't really mad at me.

I began to move closer, trying to slide my arms around him, but both my hands were stopped and placed back at my side.

"Sherry," Brago spoke with a hint of finality in his voice that made me nod and just rest my hands against his back. I felt his body begin to waver before he moved down into a laying position, his head on the pillow.

I was debating what to do at the moment. I should probably just get up and leave. I should probably just let him rest here, but I didn't want to.

I let my own body lower until I was lying down, placing my back against Brago's and curling up into myself a little. I felt the back of my feet move between his and I smiled a little bit brighter than I had all day.

I brought the book up against my chest and curled up into it, trying to soak in every little essence of Brago I could obtain from it.

And then the rhythmic nature of Brago's breathing lulled me into a deep, soothing sleep.

And it was a sleep I didn't want to wake up out of.

* * *

><p>Okay, let me know if I did better with this chapter?<p>

Please && thank you?

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	8. Chapter 8

All right, I hope this chapter is all right. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, so please, let me know if I did okay?

I am open for suggestions lovelies~ c:

* * *

><p>Have you ever been so comfortable before, so utterly happy, you didn't want to move from the spot you were in? This was something I had never personally experienced until now.<p>

I awoke from a sleep that was soothing, numbing to the reality that surrounded me. There was a ray of darkness that cascaded above Brago and I on the bed, crossing over our bodies and shielding us from the painfully bright sun that was outside the window.

I supposed somewhere during the night Brago and I had shifted, because I was much more comfortable than when I started out to sleep. It's not like I wasn't comfortable before, because I was, but now it was more like…like bliss, really.

I cracked my eyes open to let them adjust to the morning atmosphere. My vision was cloudy and uneven for a moment, before focusing in on the grey in front of me.

It was Brago's chest. I was surprised how close I was to him. My cheeks blushed with a deep red, hoping, praying Brago wouldn't wake from his meditation just yet.

I assumed he was meditating since he never slept, but I would milk this moment for all that I could. His left arm was draped over my body, and my two arms were scrunched up together by his chest.

I scooted myself a little closer, very slowly and cautiously untangling my arms and letting my right move over his waist. I rested my arm on his skin and brought myself closer, closing my eyes and letting my head rest on his chest.

My legs had made their way between Brago's, and I had successfully entwined us beyond proper sleeping arrangements. I couldn't help it though, because I _never _got to be this close to Brago.

I had never known the joy of feeling my head move up and down in unison with his breathing. I had never known the happiness that accompanied the feeling of warmth that radiated from his body.

I didn't know any of this, especially the feeling of one of Brago's arms around me. Involuntarily I scooted a little bit closer, burying my face onto him as much as possible.

I didn't want him to wake up, I didn't want him to move, but I knew he would. The second I felt his muscles begin to move and then tense, I knew he was awake.

Still I did not move, and to much of my surprise he didn't either. His arm left from around my body, but that was all. I was…content, where I was.

Just lying here, basking in the pure hope that was Brago…this is what I wanted from the day; I knew it was impossible, especially when Brago spoke.

"Sherry, are you even sleeping?" His voice was low, as if to not wake me if I wasn't, but I was, and so I shook my head lightly. I didn't move from my spot though. I waited for Brago to move me if he wanted.

Very carefully he pried himself from my grip and slid off of the bed, leaving me there to squeeze my grip around the sheets. I buried my face into them and tried to find the will to move, tried to find the will to do anything, but it just wasn't there.

"What are we doing today, Brago?" I asked him in a small voice. I saw him shrug as he placed his cloak around him.

"What we usually do." I groaned to myself before swinging my legs off of the bed and getting up, walking over next to Brago in front of my dresser. I spoke up to him, my eyes not looking his way as I did.

"It's not often you stay in my bed," I spoke with a hint of caution in my tone as I continued to gather my things.

"Are you injured?" I asked, turning to look at him- or more precisely, the back of his neck now.

"No." Was his response, causing my face to shift into a minor scowl.

"Very well." I grabbed my things and began marching into the bathroom, moving to shut the door with a small slam- but I was stopped. When I looked behind me there was a foot in the door, and I heard Brago speaking.

"You did well yesterday, Sherry." I found myself smiling like an idiot in love, moving to place both of my palms onto the door and speak to him.

"Thanks, Brago." I could almost picture him nodding before his foot slipped from the doorway and it shut.

* * *

><p>Today was an overly sunny day, and I didn't exactly care for it. I didn't enjoy overly hot days or overly cold days- both proved to be nothing but a nuisance to me.<p>

But here we were, walking through the forest as if it were the perfect temperature out. I had brought a small parasol with me, having it open and shading me from the sun as we walked. Brago had made fun of me for it, but I didn't care; there was no way in hell I would walk for hours in this type of sun.

It wasn't very lively today. I didn't say much and neither did Brago. When I asked why we were here, I was told there was a mamodo that was powerful around.

That was all that seemed to motivate Brago these days, but I couldn't blame him. All I wanted to do was make Brago king, that was it.

My eyes flickered to him for a moment, studying his features from the corner of my eye. He looked so determined, so ready…and then there was me. I looked so awkward, so out of place.

I sighed though, knowing this was inevitable. I knew that fighting was something that would need to happen in order to get rid of the competition, but I just, I wasn't ready to lose Brago.

I wasn't willing to give him up. No. Not yet.

I had to stop thinking about this, I really did. Every time it crossed my mind I felt my nose sting and my throat close up, but I quickly pushed it into the utmost back corners of my brain.

Instead I let my mind focus on the area around me. There were trees everywhere and they just seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

But I was quickly proven wrong as Brago and I walked into a semi-open, circular field. It was lengthy, but it wasn't extravagantly long. I sighed and kept walking with him, but then there was a sudden…heat bloom, of sorts, and I found myself caught off guard.

"_Gadyuusen!" _I whirled to my right, my hand pointing at the oncoming fireball as I shouted.

"_Reis!" _Brago let off the attack as it clashed with the fire head on, my body taking a few steps back out of fear. I could feel the heat of the fire from even this close. I could feel the seat forming on my porcelain skin as my knees shook minorly, Brago standing in front of me and glaring down our opponents.

The human was a male, his golden hair arching above his eyebrows and falling down to about his shoulders. He had on a plain white dress shirt and jeans, grinning at us.

His partner was a fire mamodo with wicked orange hair that pushed upward, as if it too, were a flame. His orbs were golden and red, shinning as he crossed his hands over his chest and looked at us.

"Ohhh, you two look like a challenge!" His voice was child-like as he spoke, grinning at us. I let my face form a glare as I studied him closely.

"Surrender now and we promise not to hurt you…too much." I spoke with clear malice in my voice, grinning devilishly as our own book gave off a strong purple glow.

"Don't make me laugh! Adora!" His own book began to illuminate brighter than what I imagined normal, and I blamed it on the sunlight.

I hissed through my teeth; he would be stronger than normal because of the weather. I focused myself some more, trying not to pay attention to the fact that his attacks were fire based. I heard his next spell being called out, and immediately I froze.

"_Woru Gadyun!" _I saw a wall of searing flames come flying at us, and when I tried to speak up, my throat was raspy- as if I had lost my voice.

I couldn't call out a spell.

I couldn't move my body.

So Brago did it for me. He pushed us down to the side, yelling my name as he landed above me. I let my eyes stare directly at Brago, his mouth formed into a menacing scowl as I shook my head, trying to get out of my mind set.

"Oh, lucky for us Adora, Miss. Rich over here is scared of fire." I heard him laugh with that childish voice, imagining his partner smiling as well before I shoved myself up to my feet. I glared deeply at them.

"Sherry, focus." I heard Brago speak to me, breaking me out of my train of thought before I nodded and straightened myself out. Our book began to glow once again.

"I won't let you off that easily, _Gigano Reis!_" Brago's hand lashed out as the compressed gravity bullet was shot at them.

"_Gadyuusen!" _He shot the fireball once more, watching it clash with the gigano reis and cancel each other out.

Now the sweat really started to drip down my neck. His first spell was as powerful as our gigano reis? This was…this had never happened. I looked down at the book, flipping the page and looking at our dioga gravidon spell.

My eyes looked back up as the smoke from his fire cleared. I could use it…but then…then he would see one of our most powerful spells.

Dammit! Why, of all times, must I be frozen now? Why must my brain not work now? I began to tremble, my knees feeling weak and my mind going in cir-

Pain.

A sharp pain in my cheek made me snap out of it. I looked up to see Brago standing there, glaring at me, his hand outstretched passed my face.

He…he slapped me. I stared at him for a long moment before taking a gulp of air and swallowing, nodding to Brago who nodded back and turned around.

"You're making this too easy, really." The fire mamodo grinned before putting his hands out.

"_Orudi Gadyuu!" _He spoke as three balls of fire shot into the air and came hurdling towards us.

_I won't lose that easily._

"_Ion Gravirei!" _I yelled out as Brago's hands shot up, crushing two of the sphered into the ground and causing it to ignite. I felt myself gasp as the other sphere steered itself and smashed into the ground behind me, igniting it until I was in a circle of fire.

I felt my eyes freeze open and my breath start to quicken and come in short, shallow gasps. I closed the book and brought it up to my chest, looking around- the fire coruscating within my eyes no doubt.

I heard Brago calling out to me, but I couldn't understand him. All I knew was that this was it. This was the day I was going to die, but I couldn't let Brago go with me. I looked up at him and locked gazes, mouthing that I was sorry.

I saw his eyes widen with confusion as my body kneelt down and threw the book high up into the air, my spell following it.

"_Diborudo Jii Gravidon!" _I watched as Brago's hands flew up and our largest sphere of gravity smashed into the ground in front of us.

I felt the fire around me close and even before it touched my skin I cried out a scream of terror. I looked up just as I saw the book falling back down to me. My eyes widened as I reached up and caught it, quickly throwing it to the side and out of the way of the fire.

That's when I felt it touch me. The fire. It scorched my skin and I screamed louder than I ever have, feeling it burn me beyond compare.

But then it seemed to stop. I felt myself being pulled down, darkness surrounding me as Brago's book was shoved back into my hands. I couldn't see much of anything, but I knew it was Brago.

I could tell it was him. He had crouched down and surrounded us in his cloak to absorb the fire. I cowered with the book pressed tightly against my chest, moving close against Brago for safety.

Eventually I knew the fire would be out, and I saw a ray of sunlight escape through the cloak as Brago checked. I assumed it was, because he dropped the cloak and then I felt his arms move under me.

I gasped lightly, tensing, until there was a pair of lips at me ear, whispering.

"Relax, Sherry." I did as I was told, relaxing into the touch until my body was scooped up bridal style, and I was being carried away.

"_Gadyuusen!" _My eyes widened- how were they still fighting?

_"Okeru!" _I heard the familiar spell as I turned around, watching the rings from nowhere and crash into the fireball. I looked at our opponents, confused and angry at the new attack, before the fire mamodo was fighting something invisible.

I smiled, knowing making friends was a good choice, snuggling into Brago and closing my eyes as he turned around and kept moving towards the house, kept moving towards medical assistance.

* * *

><p>When I was finally in my house, I was rushed to the bathroom by my butler and Brago was given a multitude of creams and ointments he would need. He started a bath on the colder side, before placing me on the counter and looking at me.<p>

"Sherry, calm down and let me do this." I nodded to him, my burned hands trying to go for the cream and fumbling with it, Brago's hand stopping me from interfering. I let them fall back into my lap as he set the cream aside and picked me up, set me on my feet, my back to him.

He made quick work of my dress and removed it from my body, leaving me in my undergarments thankfully. My face was blushed a deep red as he picked me back up and carried me over to the bath, placing me in it.

It felt good, the cold water numbing my scorched skin, causing me to let out a small, involuntary sigh. Brago took the burned areas of my body and applied cream to them- they weren't as bad I had made them out to be.

The blood-curdling screams were just my mind telling me I was dying. It was just my mind falling apart, not my body.

But once Brago had finished, he looked at me scrutinizing for a moment.

"Call me." Were the only words he said before getting up and settling towels down onto the sink and walking out, closing the door inaudibly behind him.

Only a few minutes passed in my bath before I got out and got myself together. I dressed myself and went back into my room, the shades all pulled over with thick curtains as I set myself under my covers.

The feeling of the cool fabric made me smile lightly as I crept down beneath them, letting a dull sleep fo exhaustion fall over me.

* * *

><p>This uninvited sleep was short lived. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, but when I woke up the windows were open and the moonlight filtered into my room.<p>

Brago was seated on the ledge by the window. I sighed, knowing he deserved an explanation. I got up slowly, carefully, and found my way to my feet. I walked, or hobbled, over to the window. I smiled lightly when I met his eyes for a brief moment, watching his red iris' shift back to the night air as I sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly, delicately to him. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but when he did speak up, a flicker of annoyance rang through me.

"Shut up." Excuse me? I was trying to be nice, I was trying to make peace, and you tell me to _shut up_? My face turned into a glare after that.

"Excuse me for trying to make peace, Brago."

"You don't have to make 'peace', idiot." I growled lowly.

"What's your problem?" His eyes shot to me for a moment, and then back to the window before answering.

"Your stupidity."

"My stupidity is your problem?" Was voice was cold, mocking, as I saw him nod.

"Regarding what, exactly, Brago?" I spoke with venom that shouldn't have been there.

Brago didn't answer immediately. It seemed as if he was choosing his words carefully in his mind. It gave me a moment to cool down, to shut my eyes and rest my head on the cold window.

"You put your own life before mine, even when I told you not to." His voice was hiding anger- not very well, I may add.

"I did that because your life is worth far more than mine." I saw him glare deeply into the window, his hands balling into fists. I bit into my bottom lip, feeling guilty for frustrating him.

I didn't know what it was with Brago. One minute we're fine, the next we're at each-other's throats and then neither of us are talking for the rest of the night.

I decided to speak up and break the tension.

"Sorry." I apologized again, watching as Brago slowly seemed to relax.

"I just…fire…I can't deal with fire well. And…and your book…and you…I…I had to save it. I had to."

"Why?" His voice was cutting, a complete contrast to me weak, submissive one.

"Because I promised to make you king. I promised to win this for you, and I will. I will if it kills me." I felt my own hands ball up and my eyes sting with tears I refused to let fall.

"Just for a promise…" I heard him trail off quietly- I don't think he really wanted to say it out loud, so I left well enough alone. I smiled weakly at him after.

"We humans' value odd things…much more than we should…and we attach ourselves to those things…the things we hold precious to us," I scooted a little closer to the window, resting on it before continuing.

"And when those things that we hold precious are threatened, we panic. We strive to do everything within our power to keep them…even if it means destroying ourselves in the process."

I think Brago was absorbing my words, his eyes half lidded for a moment before he opened them back up and looked at me for a long time.

I felt a blush dust over my cheeks, feeling his gaze on me so intently. I looked up just as the smallest trace of a grin appeared on him.

"Have you attached yourself to me, Sherry?"

I…I didn't know how to answer him.

And so I didn't.

I smiled weakly at him before gently turning myself on the seat and moving close to him. I let myself lean back and against his chest, hearing him speak behind me.

"Sherry…" He trailed off as I shook my head, not saying anything more as he muttered something about stupid human emotions and placed his arm around my waist. I snuggled back against him, shutting my eyes as my head fell in the crook of his neck, feeling Brago rest his chin on my head.

I had gotten too close to him. So close that it was dangerous.

I knew now that if I lost Brago, if I lost him…I would be losing myself as well.

Brago had taken this year to find a way to define me, to define who I was with himself. Without him I won't be anything, I'll just be an empty shell…nothing of substance, nothing of worth.

But this is a risk I am more than ready to take.

* * *

><p>I hope this doesn't disappoint, and if there's anything I can work on or you'd like to see, don't be afraid to tell me~!<p>

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	9. Chapter 9

Wow if anyone was actually looking forward to this chapter and reading further, I apologize for the wait. School and life have proven to be hell this week, so I haven't gotten a chance to even write this for myself.

Guess that's what happens when you fail a Trigonometry class LOL oops.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what had happened to Brago and me over the past few months. I didn't know what this overwhelming sense of fear was that had taken over my mind and body. It was as if some type of ice had spread beneath my skin and over my skeleton and made me immotile.<p>

Everything was masked by a cloud of uncertainty, doubt and sorrow. I didn't know how it got there, I didn't know why it was there, but it was; it was time for me to search deep and find the answers I had so desperately been searching for.

I loved him.

I knew I loved him, but I didn't know how much or which type of love it was. I could feel every fiber of my being attaching itself to his. I could smell every scent that came off of him.

It was like this love had pushed my senses into overdrive. Like…like I was pregnant or something! Scandalous!

I hated it. I hated every single thing I felt and I didn't know what to do. Every day it felt like there was some type of war raging on inside of me. As if something had broken free and was now running rampant inside myself: it was something I had yet to figure out how to control.

You don't know what it's like. You can never know what it's like.

To feel pain towards someone who you know feels nothing at all; to feel as if your heart is ripping in two, slowly but surely, with the knowledge of his departure being absolute and budding quite rapidly.

No. No one knew. No one would ever know, and that's how I liked it. I'm sure part of Brago had figured it out- ha, I'm almost positive he had figured it out.

"You're acting weird," he had said to me as I kept extremely close to him while we searched through the forest for the castle, having been dropped off only a few meters from its base.

I simply laughed and tossed my ringlets over my right shoulder, keeping his book glued to my left hand and between our two bodies as we walked.

It was odd walking through this forest. There was something so…so dangerously eerie about it, and I didn't like it. It was as if…the more we walked, the more I could almost feel the fire from a few days ago singing into my skin.

True, the scars had healed quite nicely…but it was still there. There was a pinkish tone to my skin and I abhorred it with all of my being.

My figure was repugnant enough as is; I didn't need these burns scarring it more than needed.

Though, it did prove to add to the collection of lacerations that danced over my body in seemingly disorganized and scattered ribbons.

They were from all of those times with mother; all of those times she had hit me, smacked me across the face, dug her nails down my shoulder- that's what they were from.

It was not only a physically abusive relationship, but mentally as well. Every day she would tell me how much of a failure I was, how much of a disappointment to the family name I was; after someone tells you something enough, you start to believe it.

I began to believe it. I found little motivation to do anything, minus fear of being smacked around by my mother. It was a…sad…existence, to say the least.

But that was my story in the beginning, and I'm still writing, and here I am now. I am determined to change the path I am on, and I am determined to do that through Brago.

My eyes shifted to him for a short moment, looking out at the corner of his eyes where those dark marks gashed out on his face.

I smiled faintly. There was something so familiar and so nice about those marks…I couldn't put my finger on it.

But my train of thought was quickly disrupted by an explosion from ahead. Brago and I looked at each other at the same time communicating the words we didn't need to say, before both of us were running.

I didn't know I could run this fast, especially in boots. I didn't know I was capable of propelling myself so far ahead in such little time, but I was.

I think it was the fear that motivated me. That chilling grip it had upon my heart, leering, threatening to take me over and paralyze me from the inside out.

But I pushed it out of my mind; like pain, fear was only there if you believe it was there.

It didn't take us long to get into the castle and then follow the trail of unconscious humans and crumbling cement.

We raced up those destroyed stairs, hearing screams on the top and pushing ourselves faster.

When we got to the top I was stunned. There was Zatch and Kiyo, surrounded by all his weak little friends. Some of them were missing their mamodo and I figured it had gotten to the end point for many of them.

And then there was Koko. Flying high in the sky with Zophis was Koko, levitating for a moment before perching herself on a high roof top. Her book was glowing for a moment before it ceased, a dozen ancient mamodo flying down towards Kiyo and his friends.

That's when we lunged. Brago and I ran, letting off a _Gigano Reis_ into the air and distracting them all for a moment.

A few attacks were shot at us: a multitude of green arrows, a few blinding red ones and some metal chains of sorts.

I danced around them with ease, the back of my dress flying up as my hands came down with the book, calling out with Brago's back to mine.

"_Bidom Gravirei!" _And then all of the air-born mamodo were smashed down into the ground, cracking it beneath them. I smiled. That would take care of a few of them.

"Sherry! Come back for more fun have we!" I heard Zophis' voice before Koko's.

"_Rond Radom!" _And as I turned around to whip out an attack, I saw another flurry of spells coming towards me from the right.

"_Saoshi!" _And just like that the pink barrier was cast around me, and the attacks clashed and broke it, leaving Brago and I just enough time to dodge the remaining ones and counter.

"_Ion Gravirei!" _The high frequency gravity smashed into a mamodo in front of Zophis, taking the hit as their book began to burn. I heard Zophis cackle from behind him and grit my teeth, turning o Tia and her partner.

"We don't need your help. Leave this to us." I glared and saw the human nod before I turned my attention back to Zophis, who had grabbed Koko and was now on her way out.

"Sorry I don't have time to play with you Sherry, but the real fun is just getting started!"

"_Digan Teoradom!" _I watched as a multitude of larger, more destructive versions of Zophis' teoradom were shot down and scattered at us and the ancient mamodo, a few of them even destroying some of Zophis' own drones.

"_Ma Se Shield!" _The pink shield launched and absorbed the attack for most of the group, whereas Brago and I simply dodged the attack and flew onto the edge, leaping after Zophis.

"I'm not done yet!" I cried out, stamping my feet into a pillar of the castle and calling out.

"_Baber Gravidon!" _Brago lunged out and overtook the whole side of the castle and some of Zophis' body within the spell. His shrill scream made me smile; it was good to know he could feel pain.

"Ah! You'll pay for that! Koko!"

"_Teoradom!" _His mistake was aiming at me. I simply whipped around and avoided the attack, watching as he growled and hissed at me.

"You insolent rat! Let me go or say goodbye to your precious Koko!" I grinned.

"You won't."

I guess that was a mistake.

I saw him match my grin before letting go of Koko, my eyes widening as she began to free-fall down through the air.

The spell disappeared as I lunged for Koko off of the pillar, flying down towards her. Just before I could get my arms around her, I heard Zophis laugh before appearing behind her and grabbing Koko and disappearing.

I felt the color in my body drain. I heard Koko call out a spell, but it was followed by another one from the Tia girl and a shrill yell from Zophis.

I was still falling, the wind whipping at my face violently- maliciously, even.

I could feel my whole body going numb, and yet in the back of my mind I made sure that I still had a grip on Brago's book, and that it wouldn't be hurt in my death.

It was funny, really, how I still thought of Brago even in death.

But it seemed like Death was taking an awfully long time to come pay me a visit; that was when I realized my own personal Death had come instead.

I felt Brago's arms around me before he shifted me close to his chest. He hissed my name and grabbed the jewel-topped cane from me, before whipping it out.

It flew around a high tree branch and attached itself to the thickest part of it. I screamed a bit as we swung around the branch but didn't hit anything- Brago seemed to have prevented that.

We swung for a few more moments before Brago hit the button and we dropped down to another branch. He seemed to hold me as he jumped from branch to branch, only letting me on my feet when we reached the ground.

I was just about to open up my mouth to apologize to him when I heard Koko instead.

"_Dioga Teoradom!" _I whipped myself around and pointed towards the oncoming attack, calling out.

"_Dioga Gravidon!" _

Our two attacks smashed into each other before I heard Zophis laugh.

"You really think you can beat me, Sherry? You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind a mamodo for strength!" I growled beneath my breath at this, stepping forward a bit.

"Seems like you're the coward here Zophis, not even having enough _balls _to come down here and say that to my face, huh?" I saw Brago smirk as I stepped back, opening up the book.

There was a vain that pulsed in Zophis' head after that.

"That's it! I'm done with the games! Koko, finish them off!"

"_Digan Teoradom!" _I watched as even more of those giant fireballs were let off into the air, having to dodge one of them as more crashed into the ground.

There was a deep rumbling beneath the ground, and that's when I realized something.

We were on top of a volcano. I growled before dashing back as a piece of earth overturned in front of me, and a geyser of lava erupted from it.

There was Zophis' evil laughter again.

"See Sherry! Not even you can defeat me!"

I growled audibly now.

"_Rond Radom!" _Then there was a spell, and I whirled around, seeing the green laser being launched at me.

I felt myself tense for a moment, and then I remembered Brago's words, his face, clear as day.

"_Never close your eyes, and never fear fear."_

I quickly dodged the oncoming attack, smiling at Zophis' scowl.

"Koko!" He darted away, flying into the air as yet another pool of magma shot after him.

It seemed like he was trying so much more than Brago and I, and that made smile.

There was a glimmer of hope…a small little shinning ray that gouged its way through me at that moment. I felt almost…almost like we couldn't lose; as if nothing Zophis could do at this point would make us lose.

"_Oruga Radom!" _I can't say I wasn't a little surprised when dragons made of the volcano's lava began to form in front of me and rush us. I opened up the book to our latest spell and smiled at Zophis, whose expression seemed to sink down to a glare as I did.

"_Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei!" _

I saw Zophis pale as the large sphere was cast around him, keeping him from running. The gravity began to suck in everything else around him like a black hole- including his own spell.

The dragons came flying into him as Koko tried to read their defense spell, but that too imploded on itself.

I heard Zophis scream for the first time before the black hole of our spell foundered and then shattered outward, knocking Zophis down to the ground, unconscious surely.

Koko fell face down into the dirt soon after.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief- it was over. It was finally, finally, over. I gripped Brago's book in my hands roughly and began to take a few steps forward, fumbling while Brago walked calmly and controlled at my side.

I knew we would have to take care of this at home.

And so we would.

* * *

><p>I met up with Zatch and Kiyo before a helicopter had come to pick us up. Kiyo and I met face to face halfway across the field.<p>

"How did you make out?" He asked me first with a light smile.

"Perfect. You?" He hesitated, and when I looked behind him, I saw the Tia girl was no longer around. I nodded to Kiyo before walking around him and up to Tia's old partner.

"You fought well. Tia should have been proud to have you as a partner; never forget that." And with a small smile and nod, I saw the girl's eyes begin to water as she nodded.

I turned around and went back to Kiyo, standing shoulder to shoulder with him and speaking up.

"Three weeks." My voice was final, but when the boy spoke up he sounded confused.

"What's in three weeks?"

"You have three weeks to tie up loose ends before Brago and I end this war."

I saw a small smirk come to his face before nodding.

"All right, we'll be ready, will you?"

I had begun walking away at this point before stopping at the helicopter. I turned my head slightly and spoke over my shoulder.

"As always."

And then we were gone.

* * *

><p>Wow all right if someone still reads this or likes it or ya'know thinks it was horrible let me know~*~*<p>

Also, please tell me if I'm still rushing or what not. Be honest. Be brutal. I'm a bitchy homosexual- I can handle it.

Also, let me know if you'd like anything to be changed or altered or if I'm not keeping them in character as best as you think I can.

I honestly adore suggestions haha and feedback because I don't write anywhere else anymore really, so tips on getting better would be fabulicious~

Love,

Bryan~ c:


	10. Chapter 10

WOW welp okay so here's the deal. This year has been hectic. I've been doing standardized testing stuff for so long, and then I went to France, and my life has been such a mess for the longest time that I haven't had the time to write for myself.

Oh and then I got hives? Like exucse me it's the summer why do I have hives for the longest time I don't even know anymore.

I'm determined to finish this story, simply because I want to and have it all planned out in my head LOL but yeah okay.

If anyone still reads this, I hope the long delay didn't make you hate me ;-;

And to the person who was really disappointed with my last chapter, I'm sorry you were, I was just keeping Koko in character because in the Anime she is literally a puppet of Zophis' and she doesn't say or act on her own will, so yeah, sorry it disappointed you though.

Well I hope this is okay, I haven't had the chance to write in a long time so I'm really looking for some feedback and things I need to work on once again.

Well, here we go, hopefully someone likes it and I hope the fight scene is ok and just okay I'm gonna stop rambling now ok~

* * *

><p>Time.<p>

Time was something that always flew past me without a second thought. When I was little I used to ignore all the clocks in my house, simply because I felt as if they were lying to me.

I was lied to a lot growing up. Such damaging, callous lies from the people I trusted and loved the most.

Mother. Mother never seemed to tell me the truth, no matter how young or old I was. She would tell me that she loved my father. She would tell me that she loved and cared about me—but she didn't.

I know now that she didn't, and a great deal of unthoughtful rage and sadness stems from this. Displaced anger that shouldn't even exist—does.

But this is just another thing I can channel into this fight. I use this anger, this rage inside of me to keep myself and Brago going. I use it to push on forward, because without it, what am I left with?

What does this world propose I use to get me through this battle?

Love?

No. No, of course not. I don't love anyone. I don't love Brago. I don't love myself. Love is something that just gets in the way; it's something that will tear you apart if you let it.

But I fear that it already has. I feel Brago brush up against my arm and a wave of tingled emotion was sent through me, goosebumps ravaging my skin for dominance over it—what is this? What is this chill that's enveloping me?

I shook my head minorly, focusing my attention on the task in front of me.

Wait…what was I doing again?

God dammit! I couldn't even remember why I was in the kitchen!

"Sherry?" I heard his voice question me, and I simply raised my right hand and twirled it around a bit, as if to tell him it was nothing. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything—he just left.

Then it hit me why I was here. There was a note on the counter I had written for myself weeks ago. I quickly grabbed it, crunching it a bit in the process as I brought it up to read it.

My face drained from color. My voice went hoarse and my throat stung.

It was the date we were supposed to meet Zatch. It was the exact time and place we were going to, and it was tomorrow.

My right hand moved to cup over my mouth to keep the gasp from escaping. How did I lose track of time so fast?!

Where had the weeks gone?!

Training. Yes. I remember it now. We had spent countless days training—so much so that I would collapse of exhaustion the minute I entered my house. I somehow managed to wake up in my bed every morning though, and that was nice.

I just assumed Brago took the time to move me. The thought brought a small smile to my face, brushing the note in my hand as I threw it out. My eyes meandered over to Brago's book in my right hand, gripping it tightly for a minute.

The thought of losing Brago tomorrow…the idea of seeing him disappear into nothing right before my eyes paralyzed me. My fingers began to tremble and I gripped the book as hard as I could, my knuckles turning a dazzlingly pale white as I did.

I closed my eyes. I had to get a grip. I had to find a way to calm down. I took in a few deep breaths, not being able to feel the trembling in my body cease.

I let my feet carry me to the couch in the middle of the living room, finding my way to a seated position with the book on my lap. I stared down at it.

Something odd about my house was that even though there were maids in it all the time, a constant buzz of noise from their cleaning, it was still so lonely.

The noise was nothing but a substitute for the suffocating silence. There was nothing personal of comforting about the noise. It was just…empty, barren noise.

Even right now, there was noise. There was a maid vacuuming behind me. There was another cleaning the railings going upstairs. In the kitchen the chef was preparing dinner for me—it was already dark out.

And then there was me, sitting alone on the couch, staring at a book that only I could read.

I was surprised my butler hadn't sent me to an insane-asylum yet, or something of the sort. Maybe he trusted me. Who knew. I didn't particularly care, as long as he didn't interfere with Brago and my fight.

I heard him come into the room and stand a few feet away from the couch, not saying anything.

Charles was my mother's butler as well, so I guess he always felt over-protective of me. But still, I hated when he did that. When he simply stood there, with this sad, disapproving look on his face.

Who the hell was he to judge me? How dare he. How dare he pass down this pseudo-parent like look upon me as if I were a teenager getting in trouble.

"Not tonight, Charles." I said to him, my eyes getting heavier as I continued to stare at the print in my lap. I didn't hear him move or anything, and my annoyance ticked.

"Do you need something, Charles?" There was a slight sway behind me, him shifting his weight from his left foot to his right probably.

This was when my annoyance peaked. I growled, getting up and raising my voice.

"God dammit Charles, I don't have time for you're an-"

But when I whirled around, it wasn't Charles, it was Brago.

My face heat up a bit and then drained of color, embarrassment and uncertainty flooding within me.

"Oh. It's you, Brago." He nodded small in response to me.

There was something about his red irises tonight. They were…piercing, dangerous, and their gaze hurt. I let my own eye send an icy glare back at him.

"Is there a _problem_?" His eyes narrowed at me before he spoke up in a monotone.

"No. Dinner is ready." I felt a little stupid, but I nodded to him anyway.

I watched as he began to turn around, but I didn't want him to.

Brago had been acting so angry, so emotionally detached lately and I didn't know why. I don't even know what my mind was thinking, but I quickly made my way over to him as he began to walk away, my hand clasping down on his forearm to keep him here.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was quiet, probably stricken as well.

"What?" His voice was just a detached as always, and I growled audibly at him, pulling him so he had to face me.

"That! Why are you suddenly so…so distant all of the time?!" My anger had peaked and it was evident. My cheeks felt hot and there was a lump in my throat I didn't have the will to swallow.

"That's why, Sherry. You've become too emotionally attached to me. That's why."

And then he pulled from my grip and walked away, leaving me there with nothing but my thoughts.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reis!" <em>

How did we get here already.

How did this happen so fast.

Why am I dodging a bolt of lightning and calling out a counter attack.

Why is everything so numb. I don't understand. I don't know what's going on. I don't know how to process any of this.

I don't usually sweat in battles. Sometimes I get hurt. Sometimes I bleed.

But I never sweat like this until now.

Every move was taken in stride, every action measured out carefully. Every step Kiyo and Zatch took I surveyed like a hawk. Every single movement was recorded in my mind and played back for hints of their next attack.

"_Zaker!" _

"_Reis!" _

The attacks clashed head first, their opposite nature causing a dim explosion that dulled down fast. I spoke up as Brago joined me at my side, feeling the sweat drip down my neck.

"Come now Kiyo, don't go easy on us." I grinned at him as our own book let off a wicked black glow, my eyes narrowing as he smiled at us.

How could he smile right now? How is it possible to be happy about this at all?

His smile enraged me. It made me grit my teeth in anger, growling beneath my breath as I let out another spell.

"_Bidom Gravirei!" _The large-scale gravity ripped through Brago's hands, smashing down on all the earth beneath it. I saw Kiyo and Zatch dart to avoid it—when had they gotten so fast?

No matter, because Brago was faster. He was behind Zatch in seconds, sending a violent knee straight into his back. I heard the blonde boy yelp in pain before whirling around and sending a punch straight at Brago's cheek.

"Brago!" I yelled out, my voice in a panic as I lost sight of Kiyo. Brago and Zatch rebounded off each other, kicking up a wave of smoke that enveloped the field like a blanket. I stood still for a minute, not hearing anything.

I let me senses hone in on everything around me. The rustle of the grass. The whisper of the wind. The feeling of a rain drop on my nose.

And then there was another spell.

"_Rauzaruk!" _A shot of blinding lightning smashed down on Zatch himself, causing the smoke to retreat like a sickly gazelle running from a panther. What kind of spell was this? Why would he hit himself with a bolt of lightning?

Then I figured it out. I saw Brago fling from him and meet eyes with me. I don't know what the panic was that filled me, but I felt more sweat bullet down my neck as I flipped the pages of the book rapidly.

When I found the spell Zatch disappeared and I closed my eyes, feeling the aura of the book explode as I screamed out the next spell.

"_Digou Gurabiruku!" _There was a midnight-black light that erupted from the ground beneath Brago, the power coursing through him as he disappeared as well, easily matching Zatch's speed.

I couldn't see them. I couldn't hear them. I could only watch as little blurs of colors seemed to dissipate from one another in mid-air.

I couldn't help but shake violently. Dirt, dust and small traces of blood were flying through the atmosphere and my mind began to cave in on itself. My eyes were racing back and forth between nothing, trying to see what was moving too fast for my weak human senses.

I had to get a grip on myself. I began to breathe in and out through my nose, waiting, listening. I could hear them; the small grunts, the tiny whimpers whenever someone was hit. I waited until I could think clearly to look around for Kiyo.

I saw the slightest hint of a red light behind me, and quickly I lunged in the opposite direction. I skid to the side and down onto my knee, seeing Kiyo walk out of the forest where I just was.

He looked like hell, as did I. There was a large scrape running down the side of his face. His shirt was unbuttoned and unraveling with the fight. I looked down at myself now, and was shocked to see my own appearance.

My skirt was torn more than halfway and fell limply down my legs. My shirt was ravaged and broken, my hair matching it as it fell in putrid curls around my shoulders. I could only imagine the black beneath my eyes, matching the ones that Kiyo had.

I guess he really did have something to lose here.

But once more I got lost in my thoughts and only awoke when I heard a crash in front of me. I darted to the side, skidding on my knee once more and drawing blood. When I looked to my right though, Kiyo was right there.

My heart jumped ten feet out of my chest, meeting eyes with him. I could tell that when he went to go for my book that it was slow, not serious. My cane flew up and crashed into his fist, grunting as I pointed the book downwards in my right hand. When he spoke his voice was rough, urgent.

"I can't lose this battle, Sherry…!" I growled at him, applying more force against his fist.

"I won't lose him, Kiyo, I won't!" And then we were both pushed back away from each other. Brago appeared in front of me and Zatch in front of Kiyo. Everything seemed to go silent for a moment, save for the ragged panting of the mamodo.

Brago's left arm was ravaged, and I didn't know why. It hunt limply at his side.

Zatch had a matching wound in his leg, making it difficult for him to stand.

A flicker of hope emerged within me. He could barely move! We could win this now! We could actually win it now!

"Brago! We have to finish it now!" I called out as I ran to the side, Brago lunging in towards Zatch and Kiyo.

Then I heard a spell unfamiliar to myself.

"_Maazu Jikerudon!" _Zatch launched a large sphere of electricity towards Brago who tried to lunge backwards. It had the same type of feel as one of our own attacks, seeing it have a similar gravitational pull that tried to suck Brago in.

"Not this time! _Borutsu Gravirei!" _

Our most powerful gravity sphere crashed head first into Zatch's, and there was such a large explosion, the light blinded me and the electricity whipped through the air and into the ground like ribbons.

It was so deafeningly loud I almost missed the next spell called out.

It was Zatch's lightning dragon, I knew this one by heart. Brago appeared in front of me and held out his right hand.

"Sherry!" His voice held such desperation in it, such a weakness that I had never heard—I couldn't hold back the lump in my throat and tears began to storm down my cheeks like a thunder storm.

"_Shin Baberuga Gurabidon!" _

Our strongest spell, fueled by all the emotions streaming down my face was launched by Brago's right hand. The gravity was so powerful and completely overtook the area of the dragon, the lightning and black lights clashing and screaming in protest of each other.

I reached forward and grabbed Brago's hand, twining our fingers as my eyes shut and my voice hurled itself into the spell.

There was the brightest light I had ever seen—

And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Welp I really hope someone liked this, and I plan to write one more chapter after this so yeah okay.<p>

Pleaasssee tell me what you thought or just anything really I'm honestly so sorry for the wait I know I'm a terrible author but ok.

As always,

Bryan~ c:


End file.
